kevin_jiangfandomcom-20200213-history
Smurfs the Lost Village
Smurfs: The Lost Village is the name of the Smurfs film by Sony Pictures Animation that has been released on April 7, 2017. Unlike the previous two films based on the Smurfs by this company, this new film is completely CGI-animated. Kelly Asbury (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Shrek 2, Gnomeo & Juliet) is the director, while Jordan Kerner (The Smurfs) and Mary Ellen Bauder (Hotel Transylvania) are the producers Synopsis As the story begins, Smurfette begins to wonder what her purpose in life is, as do the other Smurfs who couldn't particularly define what a Smurfette is supposed to be. Brainy tries to use a special Smurfy Thing Finder that he has invented to discover what Smurfette was purposed for, but unfortunately it explodes when tested on her, leaving Smurfette and the other Smurfs with no answers.Deciding to take their minds off their lack of discovering her purpose, Smurfette along with Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy go off testing their skills with smurfboarding in the forest. During her run, though, Smurfette lands near the wall separating the Smurf Forest from the Forbidden Forest and discovers what appeared to be a Smurf masked in leaves and other wild clothes, who ran away from Smurfette before she could discover who that Smurf was, although that Smurf dropped a yellow Smurf hat behind.Soon, however, Smurfette finds herself captured by Monty, the pet vulture of Gargamel the evil wizard, who sought after capturing the Smurfs so he could use their essence to make himself the most powerful wizard in the world. While Gargamel couldn't use Smurfette for her Smurf essence given that she wasn't a real Smurf, he still held her captive and had her give up the yellow Smurf hat she was carrying. Through the magic cauldron, Gargamel discovered that there was another group of Smurfs that was hidden in a location next to three tall trees in the Forbidden Forest.Soon enough, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy sneak their way into Gargamel's castle when they discover that Smurfette was missing and try to rescue her themselves, only to find themselves captured by Gargamel. They eventually make their escape back to the village, only to find themselves face to face with an angry Papa Smurf who decides that he was going to punish the four Smurfs by grounding them. Before any of her three friends could object, Smurfette steps forward and agrees in accepting Papa Smurf's punishment, shooing herself and her three friends out of Papa Smurf's house before he could say anything more.That night, Smurfette steals away from the village in the hope of finding that mysterious Smurf she saw near the Forbidden Forest, only to find herself being followed by Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy, who decide to join her on her quest simply because they are Team Smurf. Smurfette allows them to come with her, and so they enter the Forbidden Forest, where they encounter Smurf-eating plants, fire-breathing dragonflies, and glowing fluorescent rabbits. But they also encounter Gargamel and Azrael also heading in the same direction, so they try to keep him off their trail for as long as possible.Eventually, though, Smurfette and her friends find themselves captured by a group of Smurf-like beings dressed in leaves and wild clothes, who reveal themselves to be female Smurfs living in a village of their own called Smurfy Grove, being led by a white-haired female Smurf named Smurfwillow. The Smurfettes treat their visitors with utmost care, although Smurfstorm suspects that Smurfette has other purposes in mind.Papa Smurf, meanwhile, finds out that four of his little Smurfs have gone missing and decides to go out and find them. With the help of a glowing rabbit, Papa Smurf finds Smurfy Grove and comes face to face with his maternal equal Smurfwillow. But this moment quickly turns sour as Gargamel appears with his cat Azrael and his vulture Monty to attack them with Freeze Balls. Smurfette is unaffected by the Freeze Balls since she isn't a real Smurf, so she gets to watch helplessly as Gargamel heads back to his castle with the captured Smurfs and Smurfettes.As Gargamel prepares the Smurf essence extractor in order to make himself a more powerful wizard, the Smurfs attempt to make an escape from their captivity, only to be stopped by Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty. Then Smurfette appears and pledges to become Gargamel's instrument of evil once again so he could capture the remaining Smurfs and have her master become even more powerful. As Gargamel tries to use his magic to turn Smurfette back to her evil self, the spell backfires, and Gargamel finds himself losing the magical power he gained from the Smurf essence he had stolen. Suddenly an explosion causes Gargamel to be catapulted far from his castle, thus saving the Smurfs and Smurfettes. Unfortunately, Smurfette's sacrifice for her friends ends up reverting her to a lifeless lump of blue clay.The Smurfs and Smurfettes bring Smurfette's remains to the Smurf Village, where they hold a memorial for her and hold hands with each other to share their griefs. However, the show of emotion from the gathered Smurfs causes magic to emanate from them and re-animate the remains of Smurfette, but she's stolen by Wheatley and his mercenaries, whiles Boys Smurfs and Girls Smurfs retreated and shoot her's chest and Wheatley has his men put Smurfette's clay to bags and take her away and being destroyed Smurf village The trees nearby shake and forest's veteran Pack of Tyrannosaurus rexes attacks the group. Jack is left on the ground and their helicopter lets down a rope ladder. They escape the Tyrannosaurus, but Jack is then swallowed by the Mosasaurus after it jumps into the air and it escapes from its sea of europe.In a post-credits scene, three thousand Pteranodons fly around and ultimately settle down on the three tall trees in the Forbidden Forest.. The mid credits A pack of Compsognathus is looking for food for meal but they saw the footprint on giant steps. 蓝妹妹眼睁睁看着同伴被格格巫抓走，只因自己不是真正的蓝精灵！ Cast * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf * Demi Lovato as Smurfette, Tyrannosaurus Rex/Rexy, Mosasaurus, Compsognathus, and Pteranodon * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy * Danny Pudi as Brainy * Joe Manganiello as Hefty * Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey * Rainn Wilson as Gargamel * Julia Roberts as Smurfwillow * Gordon Ramsay as Baker * Bret Marnell as Handy * Jake Johnson as Grouchy * Tituss Burgess as Vanity * Jeff Dunham as Farmer * Kelly Asbury as Nosey * Michelle Rodriguez as Smurfstorm * Ellie Kemper as Smurfblossom * Ariel Winter as Smurflily * Frank Welker as Azrael, Wheatley, Jack, and Men * Meghan Trainor as Smurfmelody * Melissa Sturm as Smurfjade * Patrick Ballin as Patient and Frank the Caterpillar * Dank Thomas as Karate * Alan Mechem as Passerby Trivia A Smurf in the early part of the movie plays the horn section of the song "Careless Whisper" by George Michael's group Wham! Unlike Hank Azaria's performance in the live-action/CG hybrid films, Rainn Wilson's performance as Gargamel is not inspired by Paul Winchell's performance from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon show. The Smurf song made only one cameo in this film, as an off-tune version that Clumsy whistles at the beginning. Unlike the first two films (which were live-action/CG hybrid), this film was the first to be fully computer-animated and is considered another reboot to the Smurfs franchise (not crossing in with the previous films). Gargamel and Azrael are joined by a third villain, Monty the vulture. Monty's design is inspired by the Howlibird, but lacks its distinct cry. This is Tituss Burgess' second animated film role after The Angry Birds Movie., where Demi Lovato covers I Will Survive for the soundtrack. When Farmer is explaining what a Smurfette is, the King Smurf scarecrow can be seen in the background (a reference to both the original comic book story and cartoon show episode versions of King Smurf). This will be the first Sony Pictures Animation film to have an individual Blu-ray release rather than a Blu-ray/DVD combo pack since Open Season 2,2 possibly due to Sony Pictures releasing their current theatrical films as individual DVD and Blu-ray releases recently. This Dinosaurs being vocal voice by Demi Lovato from Jurassic World Evolution and Hungry Shark Evolution. Additional male Smurfs named in this film include: Gullible Smurf Table Eating Smurf Paranoid Smurf Scuba Smurf Therapist Smurf Policeman Smurf Magician Smurf Mime Smurf Karate Smurf Winner Smurf Loser Smurf Laundry SmurfCategory:Locations Category:Characters